stop crying your heart out
by D. Lavisher
Summary: Oneshot. The night when Cho decides to leave after Cedric passed away. An astronomy tower, one star, and a tale that'll live on with the stars...no matter how long


A/N: As strange as this all may seem to you, I linked the two beautiful things I saw in my life together. "Butterfly Effect" & "Harry Potter". First movie for its ending/ song which I found would suit lovely and perfectly into a Cho and Cedric one shot fic. To ppl who's interested--check it out, the song's called "Stop crying your heart out" by _OASIS._

Pray thee sit back for once, relax yourself, and drown your heart in the realms of an everlasting love. (Cho's POV).

* * *

_**STOP CRYING YOUR HEART OUT**_

I carried my small bag with me, up via the stairs to the astronomy tower. Not much in there, really. As little as possible is all I want to take away, but there are some things in this world, which were taken already. That was one of the little things I wanted, which would never be there anymore.

A pathway to heaven, maybe. Just to reach the top. I merely wanted to be somewhere near him. Even if it means a lifetime's light years away. Somewhere, I know he'll be there.

One last time before I go.

My heart was stolen with his passing away, empty, save for my echoing footsteps that resounded in its centre. I never knew what kept me going, climbing, through that flight of stairs. Except for the voice, _his voice--_Cedric's

_**Hold up, **_

_**Hold on,**_

I felt Cedric's hands holding up my face, telling me to hold my head up, "_so I can see your eyes._" Tears welled up in my eyes when I recalled his very words.

There was a twist at the end of the trail which lead to the exposed balcony, and the handsome night glowed with a spectacular mercy beyond it, though there was no moonlight to show me the way.

The night swallowed me within its dark sphere, as I walked slowly through the portico. How strange, the astronomy tower--the best position to observe the stars--illuminated by the radiance of only one star, tonight.

"Cedric…is it you?" my hand extended out for the star that lit up my eyes. Beyond reach, it merely twinkled in response. I was so scared that it would just sizzle and disappear out of sight, that I gasped.

_**Don't be scared,**_

_**You'll never change what's been and gone…**_

But that's when I realized. I had so long till morning. I smiled when I thought about that. Better than nothing, right? As in answering my question, a breeze washed over me and suddenly, I heard his voice, somewhere in the wind--

_**May your smile,**_

_**Shine on,**_

_**Don't be scared,** --_"_I'm not scared,_" I whispered, as he sang on, comforting me--**_Your destiny may keep you warm…_**

And I silently watched the sky, where no other stars shone, and found that I couldn't find my destiny in the vast, dark emptiness--

_**'Cause all of the stars,**_

_**Are fading away,**_

_**Just try not to worry,**_

_**You'll see them some day.**_

_**Just take what you need,**_

_**And be on your way,**_

_**And stop crying you're heart out…**_

I collapsed at the very last words. How could he say those things? My heart nearly bursted as I sobbed uncontrollably, the only thing supporting me being the rim of the rails, which I held on so tight. And it shook with me.

_**Get up,**_

_**Come on,**_

_**Why're you scared?**_

_**You'll never change what's been and gone…**_

I kneeled on the ground, head buried in knees as I objected. Objected to what he told me. I can't get up, I'm so scared that I would not see him again. And the whole me yelled for Cedric, cried for Cedric, aching for him, who's too far away to reach.

_**Cause all of the stars,**_

_**Are fading away,**_

_**Just try not to worry,**_

_**You'll see them some day.**_

_**Just take what you need,**_

_**And be on your way,**_

_**And stop crying you're heart out…**_

I heard the song go on and on, the melody so soothing yet heart-wrenching at the same time. But it didn't fade out. The melody repeated itself in an everlasting string of healing words, even and unhastily, as my tears slowly dried up.

Slowly, dawn came. The sky glowed but the air was still cold.

Suddenly, and most unexpectedly--a miracle happened. All the stars came out in a brilliance that blinded me, as I looked up at the spectacle.

There were so many of them, but I could still recognize him, the brightest one of them all. The sun came out and it powered over all the beautiful, dazzling wonders, as the red wheels of time rolled across the earth.

That's when I heard him sing, yet again--

_**We're all of the stars,**_

_**We're fading away,**_

_**Just try not to worry,**_

_**You'll see us some day,**_

_**Just take what you need,**_

_**And be on your way,**_

_**And stop crying your heart out--**_

I saw them stars fading all at once, including his very own--the one which'll stay in my heart for the rest of my life. The one that kept me going on when i cried and told me to hold up my head so he could see me. The one that prevented me from crying my heart out--in spite of all the tears that I cried for him in that unforgettable night.

* * *

A/N: There. My first one-shot fic.Tell me how you feel--I'd be glad to hear. 


End file.
